Lively Core
by LovelyEvee15
Summary: Korra lives in a world where magic doesn't'. . .well isn't supposed to exist. She was young and foolish making a deal with someone that if she died, she'd get powers beyond her imagination. She must attend Republic Boarding school, with her sister and she falls in love, makes enemies and friends. Her parents send them, hoping they will be safe from harms way. Little do they know.
1. Chapter 1

"Korra!" I heard my name being called desperately. As I turned around to see why the screeching voice sounded so terrified, I was actually shot.

I heard the bullet first. The person who had warned me, was falling to there knees crying out, "No, Korra!" That's when I dared look down where she stared. The pain crashed down on me like a wave. My eyesight blurred. All I could see was fog, and eventually it consumed my eyesight, but not quick enough for me to not be able to watching a crimson liquid seep through my clothing.

I grasped my wound tightly, only finding it from the agonizing pain and the blood following from it. I squeezed it tightly, hoping somehow my wound would just miraculously close. I heard a piercing scream. It made me nearly deaf and it made my eyes open wide. Just than I realized I'd been the one screaming. I collapsed to the ground wheezing, tears slowly falling out of my azure eyes. I watched as my blood made a pool around my body. The pain was unbearable. With the strength I had left in my I gripped my hair and held on to it, messing up the silky feeling of it.

I felt myself dying. . .very, extremely, and unbelievably slowly. Before, I knew it, I was wishing I could just die, unless this is what death is like?

My eyesight was completely fogged by the pain and I finally just shut my eyes, coughing out something that tasted strangely heavy. . .it was blood.

The pain was eating me up, and eventually the darkness just consumed me. It felt like forever lying there on the cold solid ground, bleeding my life away, but suddenly I heard the same screeching voice that had warned me. I heard her footsteps and they raced toward me nearly stumbling in the process. I felt fragile hands moving me violently, begging for me to wake up. Although, I knew I should have passed out, I wasn't and I opened my eyes, still seeing very blurry, I heard a very relieved sigh. Her voice came out as desperate as it can possibly get:

"Hang in there, Korra. I 'm calling the police."

That's when I finally passed out and was consumed by complete darkness.

I awoke completely out of it. I opened my eyes, and saw that annoying fog still in my way, but eventually it just disappeared. I blinked several times and I looked around me, feeling a needle tugged into my arms. I had a breathing mask on and all I did was move my eyes around. I was in a dark room, on a bed with a window that poured in the moon's blue rays. My eyes fell on a chair that was just next to the window. The one sitting there was a very young girl, no older than twelve, with a very slender slim body and features similar to mine.

She sat there nearly falling off the seat, lightly drooling, her head back on the wall.

I sat up and pulled off that damn mask and I moved so that I wouldn't' cause myself any pain. I looked at the young girl and smiled very lightly, I said her name and she didn't reply until I finally yelled it.

"Niu!"

Her head jerks forward, too quickly and her legs that are tangled up, end up entangling her more and she fall over with the chair. She groans as she's getting up, rubbing her head, neck and back. I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard that I started trembling. My laughter snapped Niu back into reality and she stared me wide eyed, her hair a bird's nest and her clothes simple. Her eyes that were once filled with pain and shock was now gleaming with joy. She pounced onto the hospital bed next to me, making my bed jump a little and creak and she wrapped her arms around me, pressuring me into a bear hug so tight I couldn't even breathe.

However, I let her stay there on me, as her grip loosened and her tiny face sank into my chest. She cried loudly, trying to middle the crying into my hospital gown. I told her everything would be alright, but she cried regardless. The more I spoke, the more she cried. I sighed and just stayed silent, letting the screams and tears flow out.

I ran my fingers through her smooth short hair. Her weird white hair, that was nothing like my parents and I. I fixed her hair back into her lovely waves, only for her to move again and make her hair stand up once more.

Eventually, she fell asleep. I moved her over to lay next to me. I held her tightly making sure that she wouldn't fall over. I closed my eyes and silently thanked her for saving my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Korra**_

I woke up, startled by the aggressive whispers that flew around the room. My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings, once again. I saw a very pretty, but skinny female with brown hair that was in a puff from the top and tied at the middle of her hair. Then who stood next to her was a male that was tall and he had raven dark hair, which was tied back. It was my parents. My little sister was staring at them with an apologetic look. Her blonde hair again was a mess, but her clothes this time looked wrinkled, and very sloppy. Her back was toward me, but my parents weren't. So when I moved a little to sit up, they snapped out of there heated conversation and looked at me with concern.

Niu stepped forward as quickly as my parents had and tried to send me a message through her cocoa brown eyes. My parents however started talking.

"Korra, oh my darling, are you alright?" My mother, Senna, lovely and young spoke with words en laced in worry.

"Of course, I'm alright, mom." I answered her, my voice coming out a little cracked from just waking up. I reassured her by smiling and my father, Tonraq, stepped in with a very gentle smile. He came forward and hugged me, very lightly, but firmly. I held him just as tight and when we parted, Niu stepped forward and hugged me, also.

When we everyone was finally calmer and the silence had a very strangely negative feeling. My father cleared his throat and spoke:

"Niu, please wait in the waiting area, we have to speak to Korra." My mother took my sister and they waited outside, Niu glanced back and her eyes were find with a sense of nervousness and. . .fear. I sighed, imagining that I'd just caused us, our family, some type of trouble. Niu and my mother disappeared into the hallways that was silent.

My father stood there with a very serious look. His eyebrows furrowed and he spoke once again, but this time his voice wasn't calm, or find with worry, it was more of a dangerous, but fatherly voice.

"Korra, what happened?"

I dreaded for that question. I knew exactly what happened. I didn't know how to answer, I didn't want to. I winced at the very thought of my actions and my impulsive decisions, but at the same time I felt a sense of happiness. Although, the pain was unbearable, I really hope it was worth it. I contemplated whether I should explain, but I'd just end up in a mental hospital for life, for what I did. As a result, I made up a lie.

"I was just with Niu and someone came and just shot me, I do not understand why, but it just all happened." Korra shrugged to make it more believable. My father arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Interesting." I flinched. He knew something I didn't. What did Niu see? Was that why she glanced at me?

"Interesting? Why so, father?"

He had looked lost in thought. His eyebrows were arched up, confusion in his very light blue eyes. "Nothing you need to worry about Korra."

"I can't just sit back and not be worried, there's something going on and I want to know." I crossed my arms over my chest. He stared at me with utter seriousness and I did as well.

He sighed. "Korra, we have established that these people that did this to you are not good people. They go around killing people and do it for a reason we are unaware of. The police have been trying to find them for more than a decade and they are just disappearing without a trace of any kind. the police said, that it is very dangerous."

My serious face slightly faltering here this. I did however fight back: "So what dad, I can handle it. The police will find those basta-"

"No, Korra, we have already decided what we have to, to protect you and your sister." Before I could interrupt him he said it: "I am enrolling you and Niu in a boarding school, at the capital city. Republic City's boarding school."

My eyes widened and I felt my temper rising. "This is what it's come to dad, really? You can't just send Niu and I some spoil rich kid school!This is so stupid! We can't honestly be afraid of something this ridiculous!"

"Korra, do you understand that we almost lost you? Twice!" I was shocked to hear my father's voice crack in grief and anger. He was always patient and calm, he never ever raised his voice. I flinched at his voice, and his expression softened a little. "We're doing it to protect you guys okay?" I wanted to say more, but in all reality he was right. I had started something that I should have never entered and now, my family has entered with me. Guilt was eating me up, right now as I stared at his sad and fearful expression. All I could do was nod, which was very hard for me. I swallowed back the words that wanted to let loose, and I watched as my father left the room to find my sister and mother to state the news.

Moments later, my sister walked in. She curiously looked at my hardened expression and she asked: "What happened Korra?"

I looked at her serious face. Normally, she would be afraid or she'd be crying, like last night, but this situation is getting out of hand, because my sister was starting to change. She is only twelve she is too young to have to handle something like this, or even understand. I stared at her and answered as easily as I could.

"We are going to a boarding school, and we are separating from mom and dad." There my sister's seriousness melted instantly off and her eyes filled up with tears. She wanted to cry, and she wiped away some tears.

"Why? Are. . .are we i-in t-trouble?" I motioned her forward and hugged her. "Not in the way, you're thinking. It isn't our fau- it isn't your fault, or mom's or dad's." I replied. She looked up at me moments later and added.

"Neither is it yours." That's when the guilt hit me so hard, all I could answer was:

"No, you're wrong." I said it too low for my weeping sister to hear and we just sat there for a long time in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Korra**

After the week, I spent in that damned hospital I finally got to go home. Except, I only got to stay one night, then by the morning I was forced to pack my things. It early in the morning, the sun was still down, but I waited for it every time I glanced at my window. The cool breeze poured into my room, as I packed.

I had a suitcase with a large bag, and I went straight downstairs to the living room, where my parents waited for my sister and I. I went downstairs there was Niu, standing there looking really sad, as my parents lightly spoke to her. I made a creaking noise, from the stairs and everyone's heads snapped in my direction.

"I'm ready, are you Niu?"

She nodded, very slowly. We hugged our parents and we got on board on a boat that would take us to Republic City.

My sister fell asleep while I watched on deck, watching as the island disappear behind us into mist.

* * *

Suddenly, a loud horn was blown. I sat up startled by it, and my instincts was to grab my sister, and that's exactly what I did. However, she didn't even flinch in her sleep. I wanted to laugh, but I held it back, and tapped her to wake up. Once her eyes fluttered open, we grabbed our things and followed everyone off the ferry.

We arrived onto the wooden docks and we saw the large buildings, with bright lights, even in a sunny day like this. We grabbed a taxi and hopped in giving the address to the driver, which he answered with an annoyed "Hmh."

We rode in silence, until little Niu spoke: "Did you know that we can't visit mom and dad?" I looked at her. I knew that, but why would they tell her? Niu looked at me like she depended on another answer. I knew I would regret this eventually but I didn't want to see her cry again.

"No, they were just saying that so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle, we can visit them." Niu's lips pulled up into one of her beautiful smiles. Her dimples visibly deepening on her tanned cheeks.

Her eyes beamed with excitement. "Really? Okay, good."

Half an hour later, we arrived to the school. It was in Republic City, but there was a section of the city that was very silent and it led to the school. The school looked of marbled buildings. There was more than five buildings. The architecture seemed made during the ancient times and there was enormous gates that led to the school. I was completely shocked by how beautiful the school was. Although, it was a school for rich families, not that I'm not as wealthy as they are.

We got out of the taxi and we walked to the gates. It was coal black like in those horror movies. We walked in and we arrived to the office where they handed us our, schedules, the rules of the school, dorm room, campus we belong in and a map of the school.

This school had a lot of campuses, because it is divided by grade. My sister's in junior high so she's in another building. The way everyone travels; if you want to get to campuses is by a school train that travels to each campus or by taking a nice walk; which would probably take about fifteen to twenty minutes from one campus to another. Each building had its own main office, cafeteria, and gym. Then there was the auditorium that everyone uses and the library, other than that everybody has there own of everything.

I didn't like the idea of my sister being somewhere else, but it did mean that I could see her every weekday and everyday after school. Niu was a little disappointed, and might I add fearful, but I believe it was school jitters. We are starting towards the middle of the first semester, I am a junior and she is a sixth grader.

"We will do fine, okay?" I reassured my young sister, and all she did was nod her head, making some of her short waves fall out of her messy ponytail.

* * *

I had dropped off my sister at her dorm where she was told that her roommate will be back school, because class is going on and it is almost the end of the school day. Niu and I had cellphones and so before I had left I had told her to call me for anything, even if it is to say hello. Niu smiled and uncomfortably touched her already made bed, waving me good-bye.

As for me, I took the walk from her campus to my campus, because we had taken the train and it was slightly annoying, especially since we were the only two people in the carts and the driver has to stop at each campus for about ten minutes.

Walking was wonderful. There was a very pretty garden, a little park where there were benches and picnic tables, and lovely trees that made great shades.

I had finally arrived beating the train back here and went straight to my dorm, which was pretty cool. I walked in and saw one bed a mess and the floor with clothes. On my side, it was neat and it was untouched. I smiled and threw my suitcases and book bags onto the table, propping myself on the bed afterwards.

I sighed, really feeling nervous and guilty, but that was pushed aside once I heard the door to my room open. I looked up and a girl stood there. She was extremely beautiful. Her eyes were a light jade green, her raven dark hair was wavy, long besides that curl on the side of her face that seemed longer than the others. Her porcelain skin looked perfect with her natural makeup and her body was model-like curvy, elegantly tall and slim.

She smiled and said: "Hello, you must be my new roommate. Please to meet you, I am Asami." She had manners. She wasn't at all what I expected a rich girl would treat anyone. Let alone, one that look outlandishly beautiful like herself. She looks more like one of those mean girls. I answered her, not at all like her polite manners.

"The name's Korra."

She laughed very lightly and then smiled. "Well, Korra, I suppose that they already gave you your classes, right?"

Korra smiled just as easily. "Yeah, I don't necessarily like it, but it'll do."

Asami smiled again. "Well, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior."

Asami clasped her elegant fingers together. "Me too." She said with excitement. From there we talked about the school, our likes and dislikes and what our family background was.

"No way, you're Hiroshi's daughter? You mean to say that your father is the millionaire man who has invented all those cools cars and planes? No way!"

Asami giggles and answer: "Way, if you'd like, I'd love to take you to meet him and give you a tour of the factory."

Korra smiled: "I would like that."

Asami just smiled once more, before realizing they have been dwelling on Asami's life the whole time. "What about you, Korra?"

Korra pursed her lips, thinking about her parents made her a little sad. "Well my mother's Senna and my father's Tonraq. They had me and my little sister Niu. We lived in a small town where we owned everything and well, they just decided I should try out the city."

Asmai nodded. " Agreed, the city is very big and very adventurous. Trust me, you'd love it here. . .are you homesick?"

Korra flinched, realizing that she hadn't been smiling, nodding or even answering her. "Just a little. It's just hard moving from a small town to such a big place."

Asami smiled and spoke very gently. "If it makes you feel any better, I feel homesick too sometimes, but as long as you are around seventeen and older you can request to leave campus. You can always just visit your parents and town." Asami smiled. I forced on a smile knowing that she was right, but I knew that it was just different in terms of the situation I got my family in, meaning we'd never get to see each other until everything was better.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when a gentle knock came from our door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Korra**_

Asami walked toward the door and opened it, exposing a handsome young guy. He was just a tad taller than me, but shorter than Asami. He was wide, with muscles. He had dark raven hair, like Asami's, except his hair was curly, and he had a cute curl; swirled, lying on his forehead. He had pale skin, and dazzling emerald green eyes. They seemed almost fake. I found myself staring into his eyes trying to see if they were fake. It definitely wasn't. He had a cute smile plastered on his baby face, making him look all the more younger.

His voice came out just as cheery as his smile. "Asami, I'm here for my tutoring! SO sorry I'm late!" Asami laughed very lightly. He looked sweaty and tired.

"It's alright, Bolin, I actually lost track of time too, but. . .Bolin this is Korra, Korra, this is Bolin." Bolin grinned and stepped forward and took out a hand. I did the same and we shook.

"Well, Korra, welcome to our school."

"Thanks," I replied back, feeling his cheeriness jump into me. I smirked and asked: "Did you run all the way here? The guy's dorms are pretty far."

Bolin smirked, as well: "Hell I did, have you ever seen Asami angry?" He said that last part very quietly, but Asami right behind him heard and flicked his head. We started laughing and Asami joined in afterwards. "Well, we should get going, see you later Korra." She waved good-bye and Bolin followed by saying:

"Great meeting you, Korra." He grinned and walked out waving at me, nearly walking into a wall.

I yelled back, "You too, Bolin."

* * *

An hour later, I had my things fixed. We had two dressers, two closets, two beds, so it was pretty fair. My bed was near the window, which was great. My dresser was in the corner of the same wall the window was on. My bed was about three to two feet away from the dresser and window. It was a twin sized bed, with white sheets and white pillows. I changed my covers and blankets to a sky blue and placed pillowcases that were sapphire blue. My closet, which was facing the other way, so when I lay down in bed I could just stare at it, (Scary) and I stuffed it with all my clothes. There was a simple wooden night stand on my side facing the window, but next to my bed and I placed my phone there.

I threw my school bag on the ground with a loud thud and took out some clothes to take with me to the showers. I shoved it into a bag and took it with me. I took a nice hot shower, but before I got to finally enjoy it, I had to let the pain of the water drops hit my stitched wound on my stomach where I'd gotten shot. It was probably my mind used to the pain I suffered through and every time water brushed against it, it made me wince, but after a while my body let the tension leave and I calmly took a shower. Some girls walked in and talked but the showers were closed and every one had there privacy.

I threw on a white tank-top with a navy blue button up shirt that I left unbuttoned, with gray loose jeans. I threw on my hi-tops and grabbed my book bag. I passed by a mirror and walked back looking at myself.

My dark brown hair, that almost seemed black at times, was out and loosely drying into my waves. My hair was swaying past my shoulders, while some of it sat on my shoulders, tickling my chest. I put up my hair into a bun and walked out.

I always knew I was exotically beautiful. I had that tanned skin, with the azure blue eyes, and silky black/ brown hair that was long and wavy. Not like my sister however. She looked out of place sometimes. Her tanned skin from our parents, and her silky hair, although she doesn't take care of it. She had that strange blonde hair, that at times looked white, and cocoa brown eyes, that sometimes turned into different shades of brown, almost turning hazel at times.

As though, Niu had heard my thoughts she called me the second I walked into the room. I picked up my cell phone and listened to the voice mail she left me.

_**Niu: "Korra? It's me, can you call me, please?"**_

I was worried, now and I called her back. Her voice came out a bit croaky. "Korra?"

"Yes, what happened, Niu?"

There was a long silence. "Niu?"

She asked very carefully. I heard her words coming out as though they were carefully thought out: "Do you think someone might be watching us, Korra?"

I felt a pang of guilt, and my wound started to hurt. That question was a very good question. Is there anyone watching us? I doubt it. If they were it would obviously be. . .well, it would be hard to see who is in on it or who isn't not, but I believe we are safe. Yes, we most definitely are. Trying to reassure myself, in my mind. I answered just as carefully.

"No, we are safe, Niu. Trust me, when I say this okay?" There was a long pause. I really hoped my voice was convincing. Right now, I felt like crap knowing that my sister is paranoid, because of me.

"Okay, thanks Korra." Her voice held some tension, with a little relief.

"Did you get to meet your roommate yet?" I asked, trying to change the subject, to lighten the mood. It did help, because her cheery voice came pouring through the phone as she told me about her roommate and how well they got along.

"Her name's Mai and we are in the same grade. We have almost all the same classes and she already introduced me to her friends. We are planning to eat lunch together soon. A-A-A-"

"Whoa, slow down there. Breathe, okay?" I said with a smile on my lips. She was so excited she was stuttering and doing her cute rambles when she's excited over something. I heard a long breath release and then she kept telling me. I listened and made some jokes about her friends, as she explained more things. Eventually, it was time for her to go with her new group of friends, and we hung up.

On cue, Asami came in and asked: "Oh good you're here, would you like to join us at the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled at her and we left the room, and we headed to the cafeteria to have something to fill my growling stomach.

* * *

We arrived and we grabbed some food and placed on the silver trays. There were eyes on me. I was apparently the center of attention, because I was new. Some girls glared at me with daggers in there eyes, and some guys looked me from head-to-toe with lust in there eyes. I walked around not really caring about the attention. Asami and I were having a conversation about some party that was coming up, when we were suddenly nearing the table where she apparently sat for lunch. There was Bolin talking to the most handsome guy, I have ever laid my eyes on.

He was pale white like Bolin, with raven black hair, spiked to the side with piercing amber eyes. He seemed tall, and lean. He looked up upon our arrival, and smiled at Asami, eventually his eyes observed me, making me feel a little nervous. I averted my eyes away from the handsome guy and sat next to Bolin who sat across from the guy.

Bolin smiled introducing us: "This is my bro, Mako. Mako, this is Korra." Mako looked up and looked bored, then his eyes turned slightly annoyed as he looked at me. I took out my hand and he shook it. I pulled it quickly away feeling a tingling sensation. Asami smiled at Mako and then kissed him on the cheeks. He smiled at her, and his smile made him all the more handsome.

"So wait, this is your older brother, Bolin?" Bolin smirked.

"I know right? Well, I have always been the handsome one and the funniest in the family." Bolin said, then he added: "Not to mention the strongest."

"Sure alright, Bolin." answered Mako sarcastically, with a smirk on his face.

Bolin laughed and I smirked. Asami interrupted after Bolin and I took a while from laughing.

"So, I've been tutoring Bolin and he's getting a lot better."

"Yeah, well we can't afford him slacking off and getting him kicked out of school." Answered Mako, very serious. Bolin just grinned and said:"Hey, didn't I tell you, bro, that I'd catch? I told you right! Didn't I?"

Bolin was smiling and Mako just sat there sighing looking at his brother in defeat: "yes, Bolin, you told me."

"Oh yeah, who's the man. I am!" Bolin cheered. He started to blow kisses and thank his imaginary audience. When he finished Asami, Mako and I started laughing. Bolin just frowned and asked: "What? What are you guys laughing at? Guys. . .GUYS!"

I answered him still laughing. "Sorry Bolin, you talk. . .a lot."

"I do n-n. . ."

Suddenly, we were interrupted by someone tall and graceful. He had very pale amber-like eyes, nowhere near the piercing amber eyes of handsome. . . Wait what am I saying? Anyways, he was fitted, tall and radiated a sort of powerful feeling. His black hair was was gelled back very little. He seemed to be older than me, of course, but it could just be how his face structure and looks made him look older.

"Hello, everyone." He looked at me and smiled very kindly at me. He held out his hand and I took it blushing just a little. "You must be the new student, Korra. I am Iroh."

I smirked, my attitude returning. "Does everyone know who I am?"

Iroh looked at Bolin who blushed. "Well someone told me a lot about you."

Bolin put up his hands waving them frantically, "I swear, it wasn't me."

I giggled and Iroh and Asami laughed. Mako looked annoyed. I just shrugged it off. Iroh joined us and everyone chatted away until, someone asked me a very personal question I hadn't expected:

"Did you ever do something so bad you regret it?"

Something was caught in my throat and I didn't know how to speak. I felt a burning feeling coming from my stomach and I felt sick. I looked around and noticed that everyone was still talking. They were all talking about what they regret most except for Mako and I.

The subject changed thankfully, but that question tired me out completely. Thankfully, it was curfew and everyone was to report to there dorms immediately. Asami stood up and literally made out with Mako. I stared feeling something in my stomach. I looked away and when everyone was ready to say farewell, all Mako did was look at me, with an unreadable expression. Asami and I got to our dorm and in seconds I was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Korra**_

Cowering in the corner was Niu. She scratched the wall like an animal. She kept screaming for help, but the closer I got the more she wanted me away. I motioned for her to stop crying, but she only shook her head frantically, telling me to stay away from her. I looked at her petrified look and as I spoke to her to calm down her screams got louder. Her once coca brown eyes pitch black. Her entire eye was just pitch black, she looked like a demon. I screamed in shock, while she begged for me to stay away.

"Niu, what's happening to you?!"

"YOUR DOING THIS, GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Suddenly, she pulled out a gun, and I was. . .everything went white for a second. The scene of my sister, just crumbled like paper, some fading away like paint. Suddenly, I was back home.

I was in the very start of the town. I was in front of the sign reading: _**Tribal Water Creeks: Welcome!**_

The sign was made of old wood and vines were wrapped around it, with little flowers growing on them. It was as though the people of the town decorated it themselves. I followed the simple small side walk into town. When I arrived it was very quiet, everyone seemed to be asleep. There were silent voices and slow movement. I was headed home, but when I got there, there were sirens wailing. My heart skipped a beat.

I raced passed the police and ran into my large house. When I got there the house was dark, with the doors broken all over the house. I walked into my parents room and it was a mistake. There their bodies laid; motionless, and broken. There bodies were twisted in ways that made my stomach act up. I stared at the trail of blood and looked up on the wall to see a writing. . .that wasn't done. . .because there was guy standing next to it with eyes so. . .so. . .familiar; staring at me. He lowered his hood and spoke to me, his voice with no emotion:

"It was all your fault." I stared at the male. I was shocked to see who it was talking to me. I walked backwards tripping over my parent's heavy bodies. Suddenly, the male was getting closer to me too and then I felt someone grip my wrist so tightly, it hurt.

It was my mother. Her body looked broken, but she somehow woke up and she was moving. She spoke very harshly and coldly. "Korra, you did this. . ." She lightly touched my cheek and then started to grip my arm. She moved me to face my father's dead body that shouldn't be moving either, but he did. He looked me, but he couldn't talk. He just sat there pointing at me. I didn't move until, I heard the amber eyed male whisper in my ear, very silently and emotionless.

"You should see your sister." I whipped around and started struggling, but I couldn't break away from the tight grips that were pinching my skin. I screamed and screamed but no one heard me. I felt tears rolling down my eyes, as my wound in my stomach just exploded. The pain was so consuming, worse than before, and I was breathing heavily. I begged for my parents to let me go, but they wouldn't. I cried screaming: "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'M SO SORRY!"

Then everything went dark. I felt no pain but the guilt. I was on my knees and I was crying. It echoed all through the dark room. Someone appeared in front of me. My sister's voice spoke very lightly, her tanned hands touched my cheeks, she knelt down to her knees to look me straight into my eyes, and her eyes held a calm look. Her face held no emotions, however. She opened her mouth, and just as I was about to embrace myself for something more horrible to happened, she lightly spoke saying:

"Wake up, Korra."

I looked up at her almost hazel brown eyes. "What?"

"Wake up, Korra."

"I-I'm s-sorry, Niu"

"Wake up, Korra."

"W-"

Suddenly, I was in a room, with little light pouring through a window. I looked up to see jade eyes looking down at me. Her eyes held concern, but other than that she was calm. I sat up, a little too quickly and my head started throbbing.

Asami gave me a lazy smile. I looked at her and said: "Morning."

She answered back: "Good morning."

She kept eyeing me carefully, just when I was about to talk she asked: "Are you alright?"

I answered without hesitation. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

Asami didn't look too convinced even with the smile I forced onto my face, but she didn't bother, "Well, I'm going to take a shower, be back soon."

I nodded and she strode out the room elegantly. I sighed. I felt the sweat sticking to me. My gray shirt was covered in it and my hair was sticking to my face. I looked at myself in the mirror that was against the wall where Asami's dresser was. My lips were bright red and my skin looked pale. I pulled on my hair, making faces every time I felt my wet hair.

I grabbed my towel and clothes and headed to the showers. My mind was wrapped around the nightmare that I had. It felt so real. It feels more real that how I feel now. My sister hated me in my dream, and my parents. I feel like that feeling is more real than how they feel now. If they knew, they would hate me. I was so out of it I hadn't noticed that I didn't put my bag of clothes in one of the lockers. I flinched and stepped out of the showers.

"Shit!" I had grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. I check for at least if my shirt was dry, but everything was soaked. I groaned and grabbed my key out of my bag and headed for the dorm.

Just my luck, there stood the handsome amber-eyed guy, Mako. He was knocking on the door, but no one answered. I couldn't just stand here and drip wet for more people to giggle and mutter about me, so I just shrugged it off and I spoke, startling him.

"Hey Mako, I don't think Asami is here right now." I smirked and I stepped toward the door, where he moved away in shock, staring at me. My smirk slipped a little.

"Um, Mako, I just said Asami isn't here can you go now?"

He snapped out his intensive gaze he was giving me and he looked at me annoyed:

"Well, if you see her tell her I'm looking for her."

He walked away, before I was able to say anything. I just looked at where he turned the corner and muttered under my breath: "Jerk."

I had a feeling in my stomach when I thought about how he stared at me. He stared at me with intense eyes. His amber eyes were examining my body in a way that made me want to just grab and ki-

"Hey. . .Korra. . .?"

I turned around and saw Asami. She was looking at me with an amused smile and I felt myself flush from embarrassment. I had been thinking about Mako, I forgot that I was only in a towel, still holding my bag, while the key was hanging off the door's lock.

Asami smirked: "Let me get your bag. How long have you been out here?"

We were walking into the room now and she handed me my clothes which I threw in a hamper to wash it once I was dressed.

I gave a fake pout and answered: "Well, I was out there long enough."

Asami laughed. "Let me guess someone took your clothes and soaked it in water."

I put up a finger and gave a lazy smile. Pointing at myself I answered: "Heh, no. I actually took a shower with it."

There was a quick silence. Then there was laughter coming from Asami. "That's even more hilarious." I gave her a fake angry look and stuck out my tongue at her, but we ended up laughing.

We agreed to meet up later, since it was the weekend. Thankfully, I started school on Friday but I knew that I'd have to pick up my text books, and projects to catch up with everyone else, but before that I had to get dressed.

I threw on fitted blue jeans, combat boots, a comfortable sky blue V-neck t-shirt and I put my hair into a messy, high bun. I grabbed my key and my book bag and decided to walk to the train and take it today, when someone called me, with excitement.

"Hey Bolin." I walked up to him and smiled at him. He casually wore black sweat pants and a t-shirt. His smile always plastered on his cute and gentle face.

"Korra, hey, you taking the train?"

"Yeah, I'm headed to the Junior campus."

"Really? That's cool. Mind if I join?" He smiled cheerfully. I realized he must have been jogging, because he was sweating and he was dressed for a jog.

"Sure, but wouldn't that interrupt your jogging?"

"Nah, I wasn't jogging anyways. I take fighting lessons on Saturdays." I arched an eyebrow in excitement.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Iroh gives the lessons. Mako helps out sometimes, because he's so good. Asami, too."

I smirked: "What doesn't that girl know how to do?" I said it jokingly. Bolin laughed and answered.

"That's what I keep saying, finally someone understands me!" He dramatically raised both his hands and threw them down, trying to prove a point. I giggled and he was making faces.

The train arrived and we sat waiting patiently, and we got there no less than five minutes, which was weird. Then again we had been chatting the whole time.

We were talking about some type of gossip. I'm not into that kind of stuff, but the things he knew we're good. We were headed to my sister's dorm, when he asked me:

"So why are we here? You have a little sibling?" He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile, too. "Yeah, she twelve."

Bolin smirked and said: "Ah, the good ole days of being a youngster." I giggled, because he sounded like an old man. We arrived and I simply knocked on her door to which, a young brunette answered. The girl looked at me with confusion and then looked at Bolin and blushed.

"Are you Mai?" The girl smiled and nodded. "I'm Niu's sister, is she here?"

"No, but I think she went to get some breakfast."

"Thanks." I responded with grabbing Bolin and walking to the cafeteria. As we walk there we kept talking. He started asking me about my family.

"My entire family was raised there, in Tribal Water Creeks. They had me, and then my sister, Niu. My mother and father inherited a lot of money, and we were put here, because you know small towns. . .boring. So my parents made us pack and sent us here. I didn't necessarily have this place in mind, but I guess it's alright." I looked over at Bolin, who was smiling.

"Never heard of that place."

"Yeah, it's a very quiet, peaceful area, and its always cold because we are surround by the ocean and rivers. It's very beautiful." I smiled at him and he smiled back, not that his smile ever falls off his face."I really miss it."

"Don't worry, some of us know how you feel." His smile actually faltered a little. I felt my heart sink. I wanted to comfort him, but. . .just then, I saw my sister. She ran up to me and smiled. She looked at Bolin and blushed very slightly. She always did look cuter with her blush.

"Hi, Korra." She looked at Bolin who easily introduced himself

"I'm Bolin." He took out a hand and Niu, blushing like crazy, shyly shook his hand. She looked swooned when she shook his hands. Bolin spoke very excitedly to us.

"So, where are we headed, guys?"

I answered and said: "We're going to her classes to pick up some work she needs to catch up until Monday." Bolin looked at her and she again blushed.

"I'm game, let's go."

We examined Niu's schedule and I was completely bored with it, compared to Bolin who was excited by her set of classes. He explained to her excitedly about every single teacher, and when was a good time to sleep in there classes.

"I can see why you need tutoring Bolin." I smirked at the innocent look he was giving me.

"What are you talking about?" He was giving me the puppy dog eyes, and his hands clasped together. I busted out laughing.

"Gee, and I thought I was the bad influence."

Bolin laughed. "Hey, I'm not a bad influence. I'm just a badass!" He gave me a grin, but then frowned and tried to stand like a gangsta but he was lying on a door and he got pushed forward, by a group of girls, opening it. Bolin landed on the ground with an "oomph."The girls apologized and once I helped Bolin up, he grinned and said it was alright. The girls walked away giggling. Niu went inside the classroom to pick up some work, while Bolin and I stood there talking and waiting.

"So Mr. Badass, all I saw was an ungraceful fall and a little bit of the Bolin charm." Bolin grinned and pointed a finger to his chest.

"I was born with that charm!"

I muttered under my breath, but enough for him to hear. "Not seeing the bad in that."

Bolin looked at me with a fake pout and I smirked. "Oh yeah, I'll show you how my charm can get me places." He saw a teacher, young around her early twenties, he walked up to her and started asking her questions. She looked intrigued by what Bolin was talking about. She entered the room my sister was in and he winked at me before disappearing into the room.

I waited and leaned against a marbled column. I looked down from the floor I was on and saw people happily walking around. It felt like forever that I was standing here. I closed my eyes for a second, and I smiled very calmly. Bolin made me feel better. He was a great friend.

I felt a sudden chill run down my spine. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around seeing the hallway very quiet and without a shadow, but mine. I was on alert for some reason. I suddenly heard my name. Multiple voices speaking all at once.

"Korra. . .Korra. . .Korra. . ." I tried to figure out where it was coming from, but they seemed to be coming from everywhere. I did however figure out the direction it was coming from, after what felt like hours. It came from down another hall. I was about to follow it when someone else said my name behind me, tapping my shoulder.

"Korra."

I flinched and turned around. Bolin and Niu were there staring at me with concern. Bolin asked:

"Are you alright, Korra?"

I was still thinking about the voices. They were different voices. It was more creepy than it was scary. Although, I pushed it aside and forced on a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Korra**_

I was walking back to my room after a long walk with Niu and Bolin. Niu and Bolin after awhile were talking and having very friendly conversations. I enjoyed watching my sister blush innocently as Bolin agreed with most of what she liked. I had left my sister with her friends, who had been looking for her and wanted to hang out. Niu excited left, laughing. I smiled in spite of the situation we were in.

As for Bolin, he walked me to my dorm, which I told him he didn't have to but he insisted. He said:

"What kind of gentlemen would I be, if I left a beautiful lady like herself to walk back to your dorm alone?"

Although, I realized he was flirting, I wanted to just bother him and make him feel stupid, just to see his reaction.

"Bolin, I'm about five minutes away. I will barely break a sweat."

Bolin just grinned and he plays it off well. "Yes, but I didn't mean the danger. I was a talking about how handsomely awesome I am, and how agonizing it'd probably be to be away of this." He curled up his hands and in the air quickly moved his hands up and down to show me what "this" was.

I smirked, but then forced on an innocent look. "What is _"this?"_

The look he gave me was priceless. His mouth fell open and his eyebrows were formed as a frown. He held up a finger in defeat. I busted out laughing once again. He realized he'd been played. So he laughed with me, and from there we gave our farewells.

Now I was on my bed, completely exhausted and hungry. Just as I thought of it, my stomach growled. Thankfully, I was in a quiet room and not in a public place. I got to my feet and walked out the door, heading to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

As I walked through the hallway toward the cafeteria, I heard someone call my name. I knew the voice very well already. It was Bolin. He waved me over to where I saw Iroh, Asami and Mako.

I walked up to them. They were walking in the opposite direction of the cafeteria .

Asami smiled and spoke very lightly to me with excitement. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

I thought about it and agreed. Food? Don't count me out! "Sure."

Asami being, one of the oldest, but also the best driver, resulted in her driving the car to what looked to be a fast food restaurant just outside of the school. Oh my god! Burgers!

We were given a table for six and we had a seat, everyone talking excited, except Mako who was always brooding. I had tuned out the voices to disappear into my menu, as I imagined each burger that didn't have a picture. Suddenly, I was forced to tune back to reality when Asami asked me a question.

"Hey Korra, have you heard of the party that will be going next weekend?"

I shook my head and Asami smiled. "You should come."

I raked my mind for reason why I shouldn't attend. There was no actually reason for me not to go, so I just gave an answer that would most likely turn into a yes by tomorrow. Besides, I actually liked parties!

"Maybe." Asami took it as a good enough answer and she beamed with excitement.

"Good, because it will be on Sunday night and I'd really like to go shopping for a dress on Saturday, would you like to join me?"

Actually, I wasn't good at picking clothes for other people, but I did like going out and getting new things. So after a lot of thought I nodded.

"Sure why not."

She excited smiled at me. I don't think I can ever imagine this girl sad or angry. Not like Mr. dark and brooding over there, sitting next to Asami looking at me with a glare. I wanted so bad to slap the glare off his face. I glared at him back, not understanding why he just doesn't like me. It's only been two days and his girlfriend, friend and brother already like me. What the hell dude?

I was interrupted by a television above us that had bright red letters popping forward in a dramatic manner. It caught my attention. I watched as the volume was being put up. All the TVs in the restaurant was being put up, and each TV had a different channel on.

There was a lady with wisp white hair and very pale blue eyes. She was short, and had too much make up on. She spoke her voice coming out informative and professional:

_**"Breaking news! There has been murder in this very home."**_She was following people around to a large house. It was night time over there apparently, so it was hard to see very well of course. However she continued describing what she was hearing.

_**"The death of these two, a women and a man, were found dead today just an hour ago, and were now. . .I'm getting that they have been dead for days and were rotting in the backyard of this house, that was suddenly set on fire."**  
_

Suddenly, the commercials came on and I hadn't realized that I had completely spaced out, and was watching the news for so long, it felt like only minutes.  
Everyone was talking about the party coming up, while I stared at the TV feeling a little nervous for some reason. My food however eventually came, to which I ordered while the I watched the news. Which I only vaguely remember doing. My burger arrived and I was about to take a bit when the news came back on. My stomach felt sick and I looked up my eyes attentive to the TV only. The lady returned and this time she was standing in front of a sign, that I knew all too well.

It read: _**Tribal Water**_** Creeks**

I flinched at the name of the town, where nothing ever, ever happened. Then my mind went reeling on possibilities. I clenched onto my drink, taking a long drink, feeling myself shaking.

Bolin grinned at me, not noticing my shaking hands and my scared state. "Hey, isn't that where you're from Korra?"

I didn't answer, all I did was stare at the TV. I put down my drink and held onto the cool glass, gripping it tightly.

The news lady continued.

_**"They have finally dug out the bodies. . .I'm getting that the bodies came out disoriented and brutality beaten to death."**_

There was the ambulance men coming out with gurneys, but they covered the bodies in plastic and I held onto my glass of water, ever so tightly. I was surprised the glass didn't have any cracks yet.

_**"Police are searching the house and have recovered what was found inside the house. . .a charred picture of the two and two others. They believe they may be they're daughters. Police are investigating further to see if the two young girls have been killed and buried along with there parents."  
**_

Suddenly, my world was crashed to oblivion. I stared at the photo that was on display on the TV. There was my parents, Niu and I in a family picture. My breathing was cut off completely and my mind was processing everything, but completely denying it. No, no, no, no! This cannot be happening! I heard someone trying to get my attention. It was Iroh. He sat next to Asami and Bolin and he'd been the one to notice my strange behavior. Everybody stopped to look at me. My eyes were still glued to the television, where the picturing was starting to disappear.

Before I knew it I was outside the restaurant, calling over a taxi cab. I heard my name faintly being called, but I told the driver to step on it. I heard my phone ringing. I expected my sister, instead I got another name on my ID caller:

My father's.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'd like to thank everyone who favorite and are following my story! Your reviews really made me excited to continue the next chapter, which here it is. Thank you so much everyone! Enjoy! :-)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Korra**_

I ran to my sister's dorm and knocked on the door like a maniac. Nobody answered. So I decided to do what any normal human being would do, call her. My mind was spinning from that phone call I had just received. It was unbelievable that-

**"Hello?"**

**"Niu, where are you?"**

**"A-a-at the p-park."**

**"Okay, stay there I'm on my way."**

I hung up the phone call, and was on my way to the little park that was usually on each campus.I figured it'd be hers that she went to, but she wasn't there. I sighed, and literally ran past people, from the Junior campus to my campus.

On one of the nice dark wooden benches sat a girl with blonde hair. She looked pale and she was trembling.

"Niu-"

"Why weren't you here, where were you? I n-n-n-needed y-you!" I grabbed her toward me and I hugged her tightly.

"Shhh, calm down, I know I'm sorry." Niu moved violently, her shaking was getting worse. I needed to tell her the news but not like this. I pulled her face to look at me. Her eyes were puffy and they were red. Her tanned skin looked a sickly brown and her blonde hair looked white, but very much a mess. Her cocoa brown eyes turned a very light brown. Her cheeks were flushed from crying.

"Niu, listen. I'm only saying this once, okay?" Niu was still crying, but my serious tone cut her short, her teeth chattered from the cold, as the tears had wet her clothes and face. Tears still slipped her lovely brown eyes.

"Mom and dad are alive."

Niu sat there taking it worse than I thought. I was shocked and had a tear slip, she broke down in more tears, trying very hard to ask me how I knew for sure. I waited for her to calm down before I could tell her.

-Flashback-

I was in the taxi cab trying to watch the trees and stores move swiftly by me, as a result of me telling the driver to step on it. Suddenly, my phone rang and I expected Niu, but instead I got my father. My mind was working its way up to threaten the killer who had stolen my parents phone when I answered it:

"I will fucking kill you for harming my fam-"

"Korra!" That voice. . .that one voice. That couldn't be, I saw the news! No, no this had to be him. His voice deep, serious and in laced with love and worry. It actually is my. . .

"Daddy?" There was a small pause.

"Yes, baby, it's me. We are alive Korra, okay?"

"B-but I saw the news and-"

"We left that house after you did, sweetie. We are at Katara's home. So please do not worry."

" I have to worry, dad. I have no idea what the hells going on!"

"I know, but like we said we are endangered. After this phone call I need you to find your sister, then destroy this phone and your sister's, do you understand?"

"Yes, but dad, I-"

"We will explain everything in a few days. We have to do the same and destroy this phone. Call us once you have received a new phone for your sister and yourself."

"But dad-"

"Be careful and protect each other. We love you guys, alright?" That's when the phone call died. I re-dialed getting a very sick feeling about all this. I placed the phone on my ear and I instead got:

**"The number you have reached is not available."**

I called a few more times and got nothing. Frustration and tears were blocking out everything that was going on around me the taxi cab driver said we had arrived and I hadn't realized. I jumped out of the car and ran straight for Niu's room .

-End of Flashback-

Niu and I already talked about everything I'd received in that phone call with dad. She looked happy, but she looked too drained. Although, she was still able to give one of her cute ramblings, I stopped her before she'd pass out from all her energy drained.

"So, are you sure you are alright Niu?"

"Yes, Korra, I am. Thank you."

"Well, if you need anything just give me a call from the campus phone okay? It will only be for awhile."

Niu nodded and she opened the dorm door and disappeared inside, but not before she gave me a hug.

I walked back to my dorm and found Asami there. She looked at me with such worry.

"Korra, are you alright? Everybody is worried sick about you."

I answered making a lie. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Asami looked at me not convinced. "You can tell me. Was it that couple?"

I was afraid someone had seen that charred photo of me and my sister, but I answered as if there was no picture.

"Yes, they were a family friend."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry for your lose." Asami seemed genuinely convinced that it was family friends that were dead. Although it was bad to feel relief over the situation, but I did feel it indeed. Asami and I silently prepared ourselves for school tomorrow.

Somehow, I went straight to sleep and was already dreaming.

I was walking with Niu to the town's antique store to buy the necklace I've always wanted. We went in and the old lady wasn't there. Niu went around touching everything, giving me nearly a heart attack every time something made a creaky noise.

"We should just go." I told Niu, but she hadn't followed me. She was playing with a vase that showed a history of something on it. It was supposed to be a legend an absolute myth. The story was actually very sad. I strode over to Niu, who looked fascinated.

"I know all the myths. It is all different, because people have there own point of views but if you'd like I can tell you the real myth."

Niu stared at me with eyes that held wisdom that even I didn't know she had. "You do?" She asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, I do. It is about something called an Avatar. They used the four elements. Water, fire, earth and air. Long ago there were four nations and a war called a hundred years war. This Avatar was an air bender. He was rare and very young, exactly your age. He befriended people and he saved the world learn all three elements, because he already was born with air. He eventually learned something called energy, which helps travel to something called a Spirit world to them."

"What's a Spirit world?"

"Let me finish, first. So he took away the power of the Fire Lord that had brought the world through hell with his fire army. The young boy ended the war, and eventually died a happy death. Although, once an Avatar dies a new one is born in its place. The cycle of the elements is water, earth, fire and air. So the next in line was a baby girl. From a water tribe."

Niu's eyes widened. "Wait. . .is that where we live."

"Yes, but the water tribe she was born in was destroy eons ago. That's what is believed."

"No way!"

"Way, now let me continue. That baby girl was born able to use Fire, earth and water. She was stubborn, hot headed and very impatient. She learned everything she needed to learn, except air and how to travel into the Spirit world. However, she failed. She arrived to this very city, and there was a masked man named Amon. He took bending away from anyone who could, because the world they lived in was filled with non benders and benders. Non benders were tired of people that could bend. So, I don't want to go into detail, but he took someone she loved and killed him, she entered at this point lost all her bending powers, because he'd manage to weaken her. Although, the man wasn't known for brutality at the time, but killed the Avatar and eventually he stripped everyone of there powers. The Avatar no longer existed anymore. No one knows why, exactly."

Niu was surprised. "What was that girl's name?"

I smiled. "Her name was Korra."

Niu looked dazed. "You're named after the last Avatar?"

"Yes, and I am rather proud even though, she died. She died which is obviously human nature. The man was cruel and brutal."

Niu wanted to ask more when, suddenly there were sounds of bullets. Suddenly, I was in the middle of the street. I started screaming. I was looking down and saw a bullet in my stomach. The pain hit me, like a massive wave. I watched in horror as I actually saw my sister holding the gun.

"It's a shame. I killed your parents. You never really did understand, Korra. You never really did." Niu stepped into view and her eyes were pitch black and she smirked with an evil look in her eyes. "Good bye Korra." Her voice wasn't sweet or gentle it was vicious and it held the multiple voices. There was a deep one that was louder than most and it possessed my sister. . .

I was in front of a vase now. It was the one Niu looked at. There she sat, on the desk next to it swinging her hands and legs, innocently. She smiled at me and instead of feeling scared I was feeling a certain numb.

The scene shifted to a house. A weird quiet house I'd never seen before. There were pictures of me, with my sister, and parents, but most of them I was alone.

Someone sat in front of me, staring at me, like I was meat. I looked down to see my clothes ripped, and bloodly My arms were restrained by some metal chains with my legs loosely kicking to the guy in front of me.

"Let me out you sick son of a bi-!"

I didn't get to answer because the that someone motioned there blade that appeared out of nowhere and slashed at my throat.

I gasped awake. My head was pounding, and I grasped the sides of my bed and clutched it , so tightly, my knuckles were turning white. I was on the verge of losing my sanity, and I couldn't find anything to get my mind off of what I dreamt about.

The moonlight poured through the window and hit Asami, who was fast asleep, cuddled into her flower pattern quilt. I threw off my blanket and nearly stumbled off the bed, realizing the time.

I tried to go back to sleep but my mind was reeling on everything that had just happened these only six days. I decided to get my mind off of things, by taking a nice walk.

* * *

I sat on a marbled bench that faced the other campuses and everything else that was near me. The breeze was very gentle and it was cool, like fall is making its way through. I went to the bathroom and looked at my tanned face.

I was rinsing my face and I loved the way the hot water slapped me with heat on my face. I looked up to see my cheeks red, because of the heat of the water. Hopefully, this makes me tired.

Suddenly, as I observed my face making weird facial expressions, a young girl appeared. She had lovely wavy locks, with as brown of skin as I had and her eyes were a deep blue. I'd say I was looking at a young version of me, if I hadn't seen this girl before. She looked familiar, but my attention was on the young six year old girl. She covered her mouth and looked at me wide eyed. She giggled still covering her mouth her sapphire eyes looking a little dark, but showed excitement.

I felt drawn to the young girl and I stared as she smiled, skipping innocently out of the bathroom. I stood there shock, confused. Did that girl just-

I heard the giggling again, but the girl was no where in the bathroom with me. I raced outside to see the young girl pounce onto the ledge that was made of marble.

The girl looked up at me when I told her in a concerned voice: "Get down, please. "

She eyed me with an unreadable expression and she opened her mouth, her voice coming out childish but demonic like those repetitive voices that I kept replaying in my mind to figure out something I do not know.

"You. Are. Dead."

Suddenly, I awake startled in bed. I sat up straight, looking at the time. It was six in the morning, meanwhile I swear, that what I had just experianced was real, and I had checked the time, which had been three in the morning. I felt cold and confused, as if something was missing.

Worst of all I felt like my mind had been played with.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Korra.**_

I was preparing for class and I threw on a pair of fitted blue jeans, fitted buttoned up dark purple collar shirt, my black leather jacket and my combat boots. I put my hair up into a messy, high bun and I applied no make-up.

As for Asami, she dressed up differently. She was dressed in a lovely crimson strapless dress that hugged her curves and showed off her porcelain legs. Her model-like body made other girls probably feel worse about themselves. She added a black blazer that made her outfit look complete. She tied her raven hair into a ponytail and she threw on simple flats with little diamonds on it. She grabbed her light gray bag and we walked out, going to get some breakfast.

"Are you excited to start your first class?" Asami asked me very politely.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not really in the mood to go to history first thing in the morning. . . everyday."

"Hey it could have been worse. When I was a freshmen I had to take gym every morning." She made a dramatic face, like it pained her to take gym so early in the morning. "I love sports, but I hated taking a shower in the morning only to have to go to gym and then if you didn't clawed your way to the showers first you'd end up going to classes icky and disgusting."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Let you guess you clawed your way through."

". . .and kicked and punched. Sorry, but I was not going to spend my day like that." She smiled, but her nose was scrunched up in a way to show disgust. I laughed and then she laughed.

"That reminds me. You guys take a fighting class type thing, right?"

Asami smiled, but there was a certain shocked look. I caught up quickly. "Bolin told me."

Asami smirked. "Of course, the kid can never keep a secret."

"Well, that's for sure." We laughed again, and once we calmed down Asami continued.

"You want to join the us?"

"No, I actually was taught by a teacher I had since I was like six, but I'd love to see a fight or two. There's not much to do around here."

Asami smiled. "Sure. Our next session is tomorrow. We can go together if you'd like, I have gym last period so I'll be already dressed and ready to go."

"Cool that sounds great! Thanks Asa-"

"What sounds great?"

Asami and I jerked our head to the kid right behind us. There stood Bolin, with his emerald green eyes gleaming down at us with curiosity and excitement. "Were you ladies talking about me." He said it, while pushing back his curl, which returned back to its normal position.

Asami and I laughed again, and Bolin just stood there and fake pouted. "What?"

"Nothing, Bolin, it's jus-"

"Hey, baby." Mako appeared out of nowhere and walked toward Asami. My eyes that had once stared at the green eyes of Bolin, were now observing Mako's body and everything else.

He wore a black button down collar shirt, and it hung loosely out of his jeans that were dark blue and he wore a simple black jacket. His hair spiked up to the side. The black clothes made his pale face pop out and his amber eyes. His eyes looked from Asami to me. His expression unreadable. I blushed very slightly and looked away, not even remembering that Bolin was still talking to me.

"-and so that's why I think we should have no-"

"Yeah, I agree." Bolin looked at me, and seemed a little confused by my answer. I looked at him and then looked away.

"Korra?" I looked up to see Bolin looking at me with eyes filled with understanding. "Are you alright?"

I stood up straight and answered very calmly. "Yes, Bolin of course I'm alright."

"Yeah, but I'm talking about what happened yesterday. Were those your-?"

"No, they were just people I grew up knowing. They were family friends."

"I'm sorry, I know how it feels to loose the people close to you." I looked at Bolin, because his voice came out sincere and cracked a little. It made me wonder if he'd lost someone very close to him. I felt guilty lying to him right now. I saw very visible tears forming on his emerald eyes.

"Bolin, are you alright?" Bolin looked up at me clearly, he was probably remembering something of his past. He sighed and let a lazy smile break onto his lips.

"I am okay, Korra. I'm alright." For the rest of the walk to the cafeteria, Bolin and I walked ahead of Asami and Mako, talking and making jokes.

* * *

"-and that's why she doesn't like me."

"Wow, Bolin you are really stupid. . .but hilarious. I can't believe you actually did that."

"Believe what you wish, Korra, but I definitely got a good peek." We busted out laughing. Asami made a horrid face to Bolin's story and Mako was looking off to the wall next to him, reading some sign.

"Mako remembers. He was apart of it too." I actually looked at him and giggled a little. Mako looked at me and gave me an annoyed look.

"What the hell are you giggling about?" Mako asked me, making me feel a little annoyed as well.

"Bro, relax, we all know you were the one behind the plan." Mako still glared at me and I held back a laugh, all I did was smirk. Asami touched his shoulder and gave him an amused look.

"Oh so little six-year old Mako and five- year old Bolin, looked up Mrs. Kartiana's skirt?" Asami asked with amusement in her voice and with an arched eyebrow. Mako just sighed and smiled at Asami. He looked at Bolin, but completely ignored me.

"Yeah, I was the one that planned it out." Mako sighed, looking slightly amused himself. Bolin and him hi-fived each other.

Asami and I looked at each other with smirks and then, just as I was about to say something, Iroh came along.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Asami beamed in excitement as she saw him. For some reason, I felt a little weird about the way she reacted with him. I looked at Mako who didn't look phased.

Iroh sat across from me, which meant he sat next to Asami. He smiled at me, and I waved at him very quick. The conversation drifted off into something about the party next weekend and I tuned in and out, eating my blueberry muffin.

Iroh looked over at me and smiled at me with sympathy. "Are you alright Korra?"

I sighed, a little annoyed. It must have came out that way, because he answered. "Oh, sorry."

I felt bad. "Oh no, I'm just tired. Don't worry, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was just family friends."

"Oh." He answered a little confusion on his face. I started to get a bad feeling.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I just thought they were your parents. The picture they showed was of you and three other people. You looked like the two adults." I looked at him, horrified by what he just said. I answered, very carefully.

"N-no. Just family friends. That was a picture of us to the people that died. We were very close."

"Oh well, I'm very sorry for your lose." answered Iroh, very sincere. I mentally sighed and felt better. He had bought it.

I replied with a quiet "Thank you", and I tuned back into the conversation going on trying to find a distraction. Suddenly, I wish I hadn't. Bolin spoke:

"Did you hear about that gang that the cops keep trying to track down but disappeared? Well, they are back on the loose, supposedly and are looking for someone specific. I really feel bad for the poor looser. They are really gonna get it."

Iroh, and Asami were into it, as was I, but I felt a little sick.

"How do you know this?" Iroh asked intrigued.

"Well, I heard it from eavesdropping on the cops when we went out yesterday."

"Bolin is that a hobby of yours." Iroh asked, to lighten the mood. Bolin just grinned and pointed a finger to himself.

"Of course not." Iroh chuckled with Asami joining in.

"Anyways, so, where was I? Oh right, so, supposedly the group is searching for the recruit they were supposed to have, but the person bounced before they could get them."

Iroh looked a little confused. "Why would that person do that if from the beginning they agreed to whatever they wanted?"

"They probably didn't know any better," answered Asami.

"But even if they were, would they kill the runaway recruit or what?" asked Iroh.

Bolin made a dramatic pause and then he said in a whisper, "I think so. . .but I'm not sure. Really."

I sighed, when the bell rang and we were to get to class. I had first period with Iroh and we walked to class together.

* * *

After my introduction and the teacher smiling at me, in a warm manner, I was to be seated right behind Iroh where I sat next to a young girl as my partner. The class wasn't such a drag, but by the time the teacher let us work with our partners, I had grown curious about something.

"Hey, Iroh?" I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if-" The bell rang. Damn shame, I wanted to know. I didn't want to be late for my next class, so I decided to go and just ask him later. I arrived to my next period class, which was literature.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I had gym. It was my last period class, like Asami, except we had completely different teachers and we were divided to our know gyms. I dressed into a simple loose gray t-shirt, black shorts and my hi-top converse. I left my hair in its messy bun and walked out to see other girls wearing tight and short gym clothes, with princess-like hairstyles and make-up on.

That's when I saw Mako. He was sitting in the bleachers, tying his sneakers and I went up to join him.

"Hey Mako, I didn't know you had gym with me." Mako looked up at me a little shocked that I was talking to him, but then his expression grew bored.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?"

"'Oh it's you want do you want?' Did I do something to piss you off?" I mocked and replied back in a calm voice.

He looked at me with a smirk. "No, I just don't like you."

"That's not how I saw it, yesterday." He looked at me really pissed off. I smirked at him crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's that supposed to me? I'm dating Asami."

"Then keep your grimy amber eyes away from me."

"Excuse me, but from the moment you came here, you haven't kept your eyes off me. If anyone should keep there eyes off of anyone it should be you."

I was really pissed off now, and I was about to say something when Iroh arrived, getting in between us. "Whoa, guys calm down." I snarled at Mako, who just laughed and said:

"You're right, she's a waste of my time." Mako got up and walked away to go do some laps. I was really pissed up and ready to punch him, when Iroh said:

"Calm down, he can be a jerk sometimes, just ignore him."

"Ugh, he is so annoying though. I'd like to wipe that smirk off his pretty little face!"

"Korra, you are attracting attention to yourself, let it go." Iroh said with a serious voice.

I sighed in frustration and looked at Iroh's pale amber-brown eyes. "You're right, thanks, but I think I'll go for a little jog."

"I hope you don't mind I join you?"

I smiled and answered. "Of course not."


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Korra**_

I was getting ready to leave the gym room after doing about forty-five minutes of jogging around the gym, laughing and chatting with Iroh. I dressed into my clothes again and I was walking out. I had taken a cool shower and I waited for Asami, since I somehow forgot my keys. However, she wasn't the one that appeared. It was Mako.

I huffed and blew my bangs out of my eyes, annoyance hitting me hard as I stared at the handsome amber eyed fellow. I stayed there waiting however. Although, I expected Mako to just give me a glare or ignore me, he did neither.

"Korra, we need to talk."

I looked at his serious face and I crossed my arms over my chest a little annoyed by how his stares made me feel.

"What if I don't want to talk?" I answered, stubbornly. Mako looked at me, equally as annoyed as me.

"Well, you have ears you can listen."

I looked away from him and watched as people happily walked past us.

"I want to know why you are screwing with my brother?"

I was thrown back by his sudden accusation. My jaw fell open and my mind was throbbing. What!?

"Pardon?" I answered, trying to sound rude, but instead it came out curious.

"Cut the Crap, why are you encouraging my brother?"

"What are you talking about? We are just friends, nothing more."

Mako looked shocked by my answer but kept talking. I swear he just wants to hear himself talk. "Well, I don't believe that. Bolin can't stop talking about you, and I'm really worried , because you keep encouraging his flirts."

"So what? He's not a kid you know. I wouldn't hurt Bolin ever."

Mako crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me. I ignored him and started walking realizing how long I'd waited for Asami and she hadn't appeared.

I went to my dorm and knocked, but Asami wasn't there. I sighed and realized , she must be giving sessions today. I got up from the floor, I had slumped down to and went straight to the little field of the school. There I saw Mako, Asami, Iroh and Bolin. Except, Mako was on the bench watching them.

I sat in one of them and waved at them and the only one who saw me was Bolin. He smiled and waved back. Sadly, enough Mako saw and got up and sat next to me.

"I see I have my own personal stalker."

He laughed rudely, "Yeah, right."

I dazed off, remembering my past. It hit me strong right now. I was back to being the age of seven. I wore a silky sapphire blue dress and my hair was in two unbraided pigtails. I walked around the town, because it was small and everyone knew everyone. I went through the woods to the river that flowed with the sway of the flowers and the chilled breeze.

I was throwing stones into the water to see how far I could throw them. I smiled as I finally did my best throw when a strange figure appear from behind me.

"Hello, you must be little Korra."

Little me looked at the unfamiliar man and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

The man's figure appeared into view. He had the same skin color as Korra except, lighter. He had great muscles, and he was definitely a giant to little Korra. He had shoulder-length black hair. His clothes was blocked by a long black duster.

"Child, but you know me."

Little Korra looked up at him and scrunched up her nose, scratching her hair, making it slightly messy. "I do?"

"Of course, little one. You don't remember me, we've met before."

"Really? I don't believe you."

"Well child, have you ever heard of the legend of Korra, and the last air bender?"

Korra was awed by how her name came after the word legend. Korra squealed in excitement. "No, but tell me!" The man smiled.

"First let me introduce myself." He took out his hand and shook her hand;

"I am A-"

I was snapped back to reality, by Bolin shaking me. He was holding his cell phone and it was ringing. He handed it to me and said:

"It's for you." I felt a set of eyes fall on me as I talked through the phone.

"Hello?"

"K-Korra, I-I-is that y-you?" Stuttered my little sister.

"Yes, Niu, are you alright." Suddenly, her steady voice broke in a scared, tiny voice. She was crying through the phone and I couldn't understand her.

"Niu, Niu, Niu, calm down please I don't understand you."

"I. . .they. . .where. . .we. . .found us. . ." That sentence came out weird, because of her crying, but I had a feeling something bad happened.

I told her to stay calm that I was on my way. "Stay there, I'll be there in five minutes." Bolin was busy so I took his phone and slipped it into my pocket. I fast walked off the field when I was about to start running to the Junior campus, my wrist was caught in someone's hand which made me flinch, because of the tingling feeling that course through my body, by the touch.

"Korra, is every thing alright?" I turned around to see a serious Mako.

"I don't have time for this, please let me go." I snapped at him. He did so and apologized, but asked if he could help with any thing.

"Can you just stay away from me? I thought you didn't like me." I said matter of factly and looked at his serious, but annoyed face.

"I'm trying to help."

I hesitated, but then I turned away and raced down to the Junior campus, arriving sweaty and my legs bitching from so much running today.

I banged on the door and the door opened slightly. I opened it more and found Niu in front of one of the beds facing the wall instead of the door. She was curled up into a ball, really scared. This made me very nervous, because a day ago or so, my dream had to do with this dorm and my sister kicking and thrashing telling me to stay away from her, with dark black eyes.

Instead, as I got closer, I saw a weeping little girl, scared, her eyes filled with tears and her body trembling. She saw me and hugged me tightly.

She kept breathing strangely as she tried to calm her crying. I held her trying to soothe her, but she was terrified.

After what felt like hours, I asked her what the matter was and she pointed to an unwrapped box on a little desk. I got up slowly, dreading what was in that box. I observed it, the wrapped paper looking a little familiar. I ripped off the piece of wrapper that was hiding the 'gift' and when I saw it I took it out it was a golden frame, facing down in the box. I lifted it up, and gasped.

It was the picture that was used in the news. My parents, my sister and I. I took it out of its frame and I touched the edges , where the fire burned to black ash and I rubbed it onto my fingers really shocked and scared. I placed the picture back into the box and looked at Niu crying on the floor again.

I didn't even react to hug her. I just stood there shock by a little letter that read something that made my mind just turn off.

**"Burned and buried."**

That's when it happened. Something that shouldn't have in a normal person. I saw that little girl again. The one I'd seen last night. She stood at the door way her giggles growing more and more distant, even though she was getting closer to me. She touched Niu's cheek and kissed her forehead, Niu only shivered and didn't notice the girl. As for me the girl just looked at me and pointed at Niu.

Her voice came out teasing and very creepy. "She's next."

And the girl disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I do no own Legend of Korra**_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you MakorraLove7, for such a great idea. If anyone else has any good ideas, please feel free to let me know. I welcome it. Thank you everyone and enjoy!**_

_**-Mako's POV-**_

I held hands with my beautiful girlfriend. Her long hair was tied back, and her clothes were dripped in sweat. Her eyes gleamed in the sun that was setting and I just had to kiss her. I moved in to do so, and I bit her lower lip asking for permission. Our tongues battled it out for awhile, until I dominated and I took over. She let out a sigh into my mouth and she gripped my shirt.

We were walking backwards, heading for her dorm. I pulled out her keys and while still making out, I opened the door and we threw ourselves onto her bed, making out.

After what felt like an hour we've done this, Asami said:

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright." I answered in return. She grabbed her things and walked out the door. I was pulling on my jacket, when I heard a frantic knock on the door.

"Asami, I thought you we-" I opened the door to reveal Korra. She was very beautiful. She had amazingly azure blue eyes, that at times I wanted to swim in, her natural tanned skin made her look evermore exotic, and her silky-looking hair, I ached to touch, was loose and wild, no longer in its high bun. I looked at her clothes, and I saw her purple collar shirt wet. She looked down at where I looked and covered it with her leather jacket. I looked back up at her and she looked a little uncomfortable.

"I was just leaving." I answered, fixing my jacket. Korra just nodded very slightly and looked down on the floor to her feet. Her face held sadness, but although I wanted to know, it wasn't my business. Korra stepped aside for me to pass, and before I walked out I got another glance at Korra, and saw her eyes puffy red. I wanted to say something, but just then the door shut closed.

I sighed and walked to my dorm.

* * *

I was sprawled on my bed, reading _The Return of the Native_. Bolin was sitting on his bed, doing god knows what, but I was really hoping it was homework. I looked up to see what Bolin was indeed doing. Bolin shifted as if knowing I was looking and I saw math problems. I returned back to my book, when suddenly Bolin said:

"Oh hey bro, have you seen Korra?"

I arched an eyebrow and replied: "Yeah, why?"

"She took my phone with her, and when I went to her dorm, she wasn't there. I'd like to go and get it." I was a little confused by the nervousness surrounding Bolin, when it hit me that he's thinking about being in Korra's room, alone.

"Bolin, it's not like she's going to be alone."

"Y-yeah your right. Well, I need to go get it soon or curfew is going to start." Bolin was ready to get up when I decided to say:

"Bolin, I'll go. You stay, finish your math homework, you're finally catching up on your work."

"B-but-"

I was already heading out. I don't know why I actually did offered to go, but I think it has something to do with how I saw Korra's sad face today. Not matter, I was in front of the dorm in a matter of minutes and I knocked very lightly.

Someone opened the door, but I didn't get to catch the figure of the person, because they were moving fast, and talking fast. I stepped in closing the door, and saw Korra's back towards me, talking. I peered to where her hand held onto a cell phone. Korra glanced back and she did a double-take when she saw me. I stood there patiently waiting.

Korra hung up and shoved the phone into her pocket. Before I could say anything Korra replied in a cracked voice, that held so much emotion. "Asami, isn't here. She went to go do something."

"I'm not here for Asami. I'm here to pick up Bolin's phone. You know the one you were just using." Korra took out the phone and was doing something on it. Finally, she handed it over and said:

"Tell Bolin I said thank you." I was standing up, ready to go, when I saw Korra sit on her bed, running a trembling hand through her silky brown hair. I asked the hot-head if she was feeling alright. She looked up at me and smirked.

"Nothing." I took out the phone, because it was vibrating and I saw the caller ID. It was someone named Niu. The someone that Korra was talking to earlier today. Korra heard the phone and motioned to go forward to it, but I shoved it into my pocket.

"Well, fine. I'll just be on my way, I can't deal with your attitude and childish beha-" I had mumbled it, but apparently, It must have come out too loud.

Korra was up in less than a second jabbing a finger to my chest. "What the hell is your deal?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Korra had on a serious face, that made me feel intimidated. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't give me that crap, you have something against me. What did I do? Spit in your coffee."

"You are such a little brat. I was trying to ask if everything was alright."

"And I said nothing, because it's none of your business. Does it bother you that I don't want your snobby little nose in my god damn business!?"

"No, I was-"

"You were just what? Randomly saying a comment."

"No I was-"

"What did I do, to make you hate me so much?" I was about to snap back, when I looked up and saw a sad look on her pretty face. She looked a little out of it, however, as if she was thinking about something. I flinched, realizing her words and I suddenly felt like shit. That was a good question, what did she do to me to make me hate her so much?

Asami walked in and she smiled when she saw me. "Oh hey baby. . .is everything alright guys?" I looked at Korra who was lying down on her bed facing us. It was creepy. She looked dazed, as if her mind was turned off. Her azure blue eyes were moving but they weren't looking at us at all. Asami asked again, realizing the same thing. "Korra, are you alright?"

Korra answered her voice coming out a whisper: "Yes, I'm fine. . .actually, I'm better than fine."

I left they're dorm, feeling a little haunted by the look Korra gave and her voice. I let my mind wonder off to her words: _What did I do, to make you hate me so much?_


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Korra  
**_

_** I hope you guys liked Mako's point of view, I will be giving different point of views every ten chapters. Now the drama really starts from here. . .enjoy! ;)**_

I had drifted off to sleep at some point in the middle of the day and woke up the next day. Although, having a lot of hours of sleep helps a person, too much tends to make you feel more like crap.

I woke up to an excited Asami. "I can't wait for you to join us today. . .oh are you alright, Korra?"

I rubbed my eyes and let out a long, and loud yawn. "Just feeling a little hungry."

"I believe that. I tried to wake you for dinner last night, but you just groaned in your sleep and when I tried again you snapped at me." Asami said with amusement.

I looked at her and felt bad. "Oh so sorry, Asami."

"Its all good. Besides you'll make it up to me today anyways. Well I'm heading out early, got a couple of things to do today, before I get to class. See you in Trig!"

I waved at her good bye and I looked at the time to see that it was six in the morning. Class doesn't start till eight.

I yawn and grabbed some clothes to go to the showers. I stripped off my clothes, and I looked around to make sure I was fully alone. I went to a mirror and stood in front of it staring at my bare body. I traced down to my stomach, looking at how the bullet made a frightening change to my skin. I touched it lightly, still feeling sensitive. I looked up to examine my face, which was a little bit of a mess. My eyes were a little red and my face was covered in sweat. My hair was a bird's nest and my lips which held a natural pink to them, was pale.

I did indeed feel drained but why would I feel this bad, just because I over-slept. As if on cue, a memory came rushing through my mind like a slideshow.

The young girl.

Every time, I see her I felt drained and slightly pale. Except it only happens when something terrible happens. That girl meant something to me, however she only seems to be saying weird things like:

"'You. Are. Dead.' Or 'She's next.'"

My mind was pounding, thinking about this whole strange situation. I snapped back into reality when I heard voices coming. I jumped into the shower, and gently applied shampoo and conditioner to my wavy, long hair. I winced once again as the cool water hit my healing wound and I felt like I was going back to the time of the gunshot.

I mind was working too much, and suddenly it was if I could actually hear the gunshot. I winced again not realizing that I was picking at my wound. I removed my hands and kept washing my hair, still hearing that gunshot sounding so painfully real and loud in my mind.

I couldn't take it anymore and I finished up and wrapped myself around my towel, not even bothering to change in the shower room. I gripped my book bag full of clothes and my towel with one hand. Each hand holding one thing.

I went to the dorm and changed very slowly and silently, still hearing that gunshot. I took painkillers to get rid of that sound, maybe hoping that would help, but it obviously didn't. I wanted so badly a distraction. Thankful, someone knocked on the door. I flinched a little, because of how nervous I've felt about the whole picture and someone actually knowing where we are.

I opened the door, combing my hair, at the same time.

"Oh hey Bolin." A smile broke onto my lips.

"Hey Korra. I heard you were tired and you didn't want to be bothered." Bolin answered, with a lazy grin.

I finished combing it and then ran a hand through my smooth hair. I smiled. "Yeah, I'm a little out of it. Over-slept and now I feel like crap."

"That's why I'm here. I lighten the day of even the most crankiest people! Bolin's here to save your day Korra." Bolin winked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Bolin, you are my hero." I felt an urge to be hugged so I pulled him into one and that was a mistake. I pulled away and looked up at him to say something, when I realized he was gazing at me, with adoration in his emerald eyes, I felt a little uncomfortable.

"You are so beautiful, Korra." He answered still staring at me in a dazed look. I blushed a little and looked away, not knowing how to respond. An awkward silence was looming upon us and he interrupted apparently noticing.

"So Korra, um, do you have my phone. Mako said you weren't here when he stopped by. He only saw Asami and-"

"I gave him the phone Bolin. I don't know what you're talking about'"

Bolin looked sincerely confused. "Are you sure." I nodded.

"I'm sure Bolin." Ugh, what is it with this jerk. How could Bolin be related to someone like him?

Silence again took over. Bolin interrupted it once again. "So, you wanna go grab some breakfast? I didn't get to finish some geometry questions and I need to do it before Mako finds out." I smiled by how he looked around as if it were a secret mission.

"Alright let's go." I grabbed my bag and my keys and we walked out locked arms and talking excitedly about today in the afternoon.

* * *

We arrived at the cafeteria, and Bolin had begun doing his homework while I ate a yogurt , pancakes with no syrup (crazy but I had to) and some apple juice. When I started drinking my juice, someone arrived and sat next to Bolin, who sat across from me.

"Hey Bo, what are you doing?" The amber eyed fellow looked over at Bolin's work and sighed. "Again, Bolin?"

Bolin looked up at him and he smiled. "Hey man try and see if you can concentrate when all you can think about is food. Food is just doomed to beat all."

I started laughing he was making no sense. "You make no sense Bolin."

Bolin started laughing claiming that with food nothing ever makes sense.

Mako just sat there. I looked over at him as Bolin was saying a story and I saw Mako staring at me with an expression of wonder and confusion. I had a bad feeling about the way he looked at me. As if he knows something.

What surprised me more was that he actually spoke to me with gentleness and a sort of worry tone: "Korra, are. . .you alright?"

I stared at him to make sure he wasn't trapping me. I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. "I'm fine, how about you."

Bolin was looking between us with an awed look. I couldn't help but smile, which made Mako looked at me again.

"I'm alright. Thank you for asking."

"Yeah, no problem." I averted my eyes to someone who was making his way over to us. It was a guy with black hair that was all pulled forward to his face with a lot of gel. His pale grayish blue eyes were covered in that black eyeliner and his skinny, tall body moved with a certain arrogance to it. He was coming with a crew that was laughing it up with him.

He arrived to out table and lifted up a hand and his crew stopped laughing and looked at us with smirks. His eyes fell on me. I looked up at him, to get a better view of him.

Mako opened his mouth first: "What do you want now, Tahno?"

He looked at him and smirked. "Oh it's nothing of your concern. I'm just here to see this new sweetheart." He looked down at me and I crossed my arms over my chest, and looked away from him.

He smirked and kept talking: "Oh sweetheart, don't be like that. You are too beautiful to be hanging out with these losers."

"I think you should just leave, all I'm seeing is a desperate little bitch." I snapped back. I eyed him. His smirk only grew which irritated me. I tapped my nails on the table to hint out that I was getting impatient with this asshole.

He made a finger sweep up my chin and his face got close to mine. I snapped. I tried to punch him, but someone had beat me to it. Mako.

"Mako, you fucking asshole! You will fucking pay for this!" Tahno responded, grabbing his nose that looked pretty bad broken. I sat there in shock as Mako said:

"Don't you fucking touch her again, got it?" Mako said it with utter and complete seriousness with a dangerous glint in his amber eyes. It made me a little intimidated.

Tahno snapped his fingers and said: "Watch it now, Mako." His crew and him disappeared into the crowd that had been watching. Mako sat back down sighing.

He looked a little conflicted right now. I was growing angry, because I just looked like a damsel in distress, and I most certainly am not. I was about to be rude, but then I saw Mako's conflicted look grow more stronger. I decided to be more nicer to him.

"Um, Mako thanks." I said, very uncertain.

He nodded his head and answered with the same uncertainty. "Your welcome."

The silence was building up slowly and Bolin interrupted it before it could go anyway further.

"I don't understand why he doesn't like us?" Bolin replied with a smile that indicated something was funny about what he just said.

"Bolin, is there some history between you guys and him?" I looked between the brothers , who were looking at each other.

"Oh it's nothing really, supposedly Mako too-"

"Bolin, I don't think she wants to know."

"Of course I do, City boy." I said smirking. Mako was glaring at Bolin, as if telling me is going to cause Bolin his death.

Bolin just smiled at him and said it: "Tahno claims that Mako took Asami from him, ever since that he's hated him."

I was shocked by that assumption and I just sat there probably with a dumbfounded look, because Mako looked at me with a certain look like he was trying to figure me out. I swallowed back a laugh.

"Hmm, well that was. . .Wait? He liked Asami, but you took her from him? That sounds pretty childish."

Bolin smirked as if he knew something I didn't. He answered before Mako could protest. "In freshmen year they went to one of those incredible parties and Mako was making out with Asami and Tahno was kind of dating-"

"That's enough, Bolin."

Bolin looked at his brother who interrupted him. I looked between them and I stayed quiet, expecting the bell to save us. It came at bad timing and the bell rang after the silence grew to an awkward air.

I got up and walked to class.

* * *

I was in Trig and I saw Asami walk in late. Her cheeks were flushed and her button up black collar shirt was a mess, which wasn't like her. She took a seat next to me and I silently waited for her to get comfortable before I asked her what happened to her.

"Hey what happened, you look like a mess?" Asami smiled very gently.

"I'm okay, just had to run to class, because I forgot my binder in the other class."

"Oh." Was my only reply. She looked a like nervous, I didn't believe one thing in what she said but I let it go, simply because she didn't want to tell me what happened than I completely understand.

She flipped her hair and then tied it back into a high ponytail, sighing and then dazing off during classwork.

"Are you sure you're alright, Asami?" I looked at her.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." From there we proceeded with classwork and I question her any further.

* * *

Finally, I was headed to the gym for my last period class and I threw on today a loose gray t-shirt with black sweats and my converse. I let my hair stay loosely and elegantly on my shoulders and down my back.

I left my things in my locker and walked out to the bleachers. I was tying my sneakers, when someone covered the light hitting me. I looked up to see Mako.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

I must have had another look on my face that said the complete opposite of what he wanted, because he just answered with a nod and sat down, next to me.

"So how are you liking school here so far?" He didn't look at me. He watched the volleyball game that was going on.

"Its fine I guess." I answered. He nodded. I had the urge to ask so I did. "Don't take this the wrong way, but don't you not. . .you know? Like me. I remember the conversation yesterday pretty clearly."

Mako sighed and still didn't look at me. "I'm trying to be nice, just be happy, alright?" His words came out a bit harsh.

"I don't know why you're trying you obviously still don't like me." I snapped at him, not tolerating his rude tone.

He looked at me and spoke: "Korra-"

"Actually, rich boy, I have a question for you? Why did you tell Bolin that you didn't have the phone?"

He stayed quiet. He looked at me. His amber eyes clouding my mind. I wanted to just pull him close and have him rake his fair hands through my hair and his lips on min-

"You have a little sister? Was she the one that called you yesterday?" The questions he asked shocked me. Bolin told him? Well he did have a big mouth.

"Yes, I do have a sister. Why do you care?" I looked at him with a glare. He sighed and answered:

"I didn't give Bolin the phone, because I was. . ."

"You were being nosy, because of what city boy?"

I looked at his eyes as they gazed at me in a way that made my heart skip a beat.

"I was worried." He let out with a sigh. He averted his eyes from me and I looked down to my feet a little embarrassed by the blush that I knew was visible on my cheeks.

I let my attitude cover up how i felt. "So you went through the phone? That phone call, before you left. Was it my sister?" Mako looked at me.

"Yes, but I didn't answer it."

"But you still snooped?"

"Korra, relax I was just worried, because your face last night was really-"

"Heys guys, am I interrupting?" Someone's deep voice interrupted Mako. I looked up and smiled.

"Not at all, Iroh." He took a seat next to me and Mako looked at him, nodding his head. Moments later, the coach called Mako over to join the game and Iroh and I started a very easy conversation.

"I heard you'll be joining us today, Korra."

"Yeah, I can't wait."

We kept talking until, the period ended. I got dressed and I went outside to walk with Asami, Mako appeared.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind but I'd like to talk to you."

I looked around and said: "I'm waiting for-"

"Asami, yeah she and Iroh went to go prepare for the battles, early."

"Oh." Great. . .

He and I walked through the hallways very slowly. "I know what it feels like to lose someone."

I was shocked by what he just said. "What-what are you talking ?"

He looked at me with seriousness. "I, um, saw the picture of that day you walked out of the restaurant. They were your parents right?"

"No, just family friends." Mako looked confused.

"Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"I kind of spoke with your sister."

I stopped and stared at him with daggers in my eyes. "You did what?" He stopped and was about to answer when I reacted. I grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the wall, in an empty hallway.

"Don't you ever do that again. Don't you ever speak to my sister. Don't you ever even talk to me. If you know what's best for you, City boy you'll back off of my business!" I hissed at him. I let go off his collar and walked away to the nearest stairs.

My mind was throbbing and my anger was growing. I went down the stairs and nearly tripped, but I kept walking not really caring.

I eventually arrived to the little field that they practiced in. I took a seat and watched as everything was getting started.

By the time it started my mind was elsewhere trying to function correctly. I tried to pay attention. All I noticed that was Asami was elegant in fighting as well as how she was in walking. Iroh was very much graceful, and Bolin was too. By the time, the battles ended, I was tuned out.

"Korra, what are you waiting for? Everyone's leaving." said Asami.

"Oh sorry. It was just very cool." I forced on a smile. She smiled back.

"Well, I have to be on my way I have to tutor someone."

"Yeah, I have to go see my sister."

"See you in a few hours?" Asked Asami. I smiled.

"Yeah, see you for supper."

I left and went straight to Niu's campus. I knocked on her door and waited patiently. Someone opened it.

"Oh hi Mai, is Niu here?"

"No, she's at the library doing a project with some friends. I'm on my way there wold you like to join us?"

"Oh no, thank you. Just let her know I stopped by please?"

"Sure."

I thanked her and went on my way back to my dorm. I grabbed my keys and started opening it. I pushed the door opened and witnessed a scene that bothered me very much.

Asami and Iroh were asleep, and naked in her bed. I was about to walk out when I heard a deep voice behind me say:

"Asami?"

I looked up to see Mako.


	12. Chapter 12

His amber eyes looked down upon the scene. He said Asami's name very powerfully and I could only stare as Iroh and her scrambled to a sitting postion and tried to cover themselves.

"Mako, I-" Asami started but he was already heading out the door, radiating anger. I looked down at the direction he had left and I headed out trying to find Mako, but he was no where in sight. I went off to look for the poor guy and found him heading toward his dorm.

Before I could ever get to him however, someone called my name making my heart skip a beat. I turned around and stared down at the eyes of. . .

"Korra?" I looked up and blankly stared at Bolin, and when I quickly looked back down to see my mother again, she was gone.

I snapped at Bolin, very frustrated. "What do you want Bolin?"

Bolin looked confused and shocked at my harsh, cold tone. "I-I was just wondering if you were alright?"

I answered suddenly feeling bad. "Yeah, I'm sorry Bolin. I was just headed to. . .Bolin, um, Mako is not doing very well."

Bolin innocently looked at Korra not quite understanding her emphasis on the "very well" part.

"Mako found Asami and Iroh together."

Bolin looked confused, his bright emerald eyes started to widen however. "Oh."

I nodded and smiled a little uncomfortably at the thought of Bolin and Mako talking about Asami and Iroh in bed. Not to mention, I'll be back there soon.

We headed to our dorms and by the time I got there I heard moans. I peeked at the corner getting a view and saw them making out against the door. I felt a little annoyed that I feel this uncomfortable about going to my dorm. So I appeared into view and cleared my throat.

Asami and Iroh pulled apart, but not before Asami had to pull down her. . .his t-shirt that clung to her body from sweat. His bare chest was showing and he walked past me looked a little embarrassed.

As for her, once he was gone she sighed and looked at me with embarrassment. She opened the door and offered me to come inside. I couldn't think about anything other than why she would hurt Mako like that?

Asami sat on her bed and looked around blushing at the sight of her messy bed. She talks as I strode by.

"Korra, I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"It's alright I'm not here to judge."

"Yes, but you should. I tried to break up with Mako but I couldn't. He made me happy, but I really like Iroh. Heck, I love him."

I sat on my bed feeling a little pity for the girl. Although I was still tempted to yell at her for being so stupid, I didnt I tried to be nice. "Asami, you really hurt Mako. If you know you loved Iroh then why would you not try harder to be with Iroh."

"I don't know, Mako has been just so vague and he's never really around very much. I thought he was cheating, so by the time he told me he wasn't I was already with Iroh. Oh Korra I didn't mean to hurt him." Asami looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry to tell you Asami but it was your fault."

Her pale green eyes observed my eyes. "Have you ever fallen in love Korra?"

That made me fall silent. Asami had tears welling up in her eyes and she got up; picked up some clothes and her towel and headed out to the showers, without saying a peep.

I threw myself back on my bed completely mortified by this talk and it made me wonder why I felt so terrible for Mako but cared less about Asami's feelings. Yeah, she was a cheater, but that doesn't mean I should just not care. . .right?

I eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Go away!" I groaned, rolling over and facing the door.

"I need to talk to you, Korra."

I rolled over onto my back again and looked at the ceiling as i answered him slowly drifting to sleep again. "What do you want, Bolin. . .?"

"Its about Tahno and Mako."

I heard Bolin's voice become ever so distant. . .until. . .

"They are planning to fight."

I groaned and got up from my bed nearly hitting the wall in the process. I opened the door and let Bolin in.

"Geez, and i thought girls were the complicated ones. What happened?"

Bolin looked on the verge of tears and i just realized. That snapped me out of my snarky attitude and my need for sleep vanished almost instantly.

"Tahno provoked Mako, and now they are planning to fight. And i didnt know what to do. Iroh and him arent talking. Asami and him. . .well and I thought- oh my god."

"Bolin relax, when's this fight."

Bolin looked at me with a defeated look. "Right now."

I grasped Bolin's wrist and urged him to take me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys have been busy with school work, but hope you like this chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews and thank to all who liked and/ or followed my story. Please enjoy! ^-^ **

* * *

We raced down the stairs to the crowd of people surrounding the cafeteria from the inside and out. Bolin and I tried to squeeze our way forward. It took awhile but we still managed to get to the very front where we could get a perfect view of the fight. However, as I started to examine the situation I realized that the fight had apparently started long ago.

Mako and Tahno looked tired out and bloody. Mako was kneeling down just enough to show that he was definately tired. He was trying to maintain his breathing, meanwhile sweat was beading down his bruised up cheeks, chin and eye. Next to his bruised up eye there was blood; but there was no wound there. My azure blue eyes followed the trail of blood to the wound on his forehead. A gash was freshly opened. I trailed back down to his face, which I don't understand how his eyes suddenly met mine in the midst of all this, and realized his usual pale skin was just too pale. His amber eyes were getting lighter and lighter as if the color was fading away ever so slowly. He dropped his gaze from mine and I quickly did a once-over at Tahno.

Tahno looked so much more worse than Mako did; which meant Mako beat him up good. It was hard to understand how Tahno was still capable of sight with those two freshly throbbing bruises around his nearly gray eyes. He was breathing just as heavy as Mako but looked on with a smirk. I noticed a large wound on his chin, it was nasty and definately painful, because as he smirked he winced. His nose bled quite at bit and he kept grabbing at it with one hand and then shaking it to the ground, making some girls groan in disgust.

"Korrrraa, we need to stop them." Bolin was shaking me, and he shook me in the wrong time, because suddenly I saw something. Tahno like is fucking tard had his hand in his pockets, which wasnt the problem, he gripped a knife in his pocket and his adrenaline pumping he didn't realize he took it out enough fpr anyone observant as me to notice. I glanced back, but his hand was back in his pocket, making me uncertain about what I really saw. I whispered to Bolin:

"Stay out of this."

In a matter of seconds, Mako and Tahno were spitting out curses and threats at each other. I waited a few more seconds begging to make sure that he did actually have a knife in his pocket. I stood there eyeing his hand. Threat after threat was being spat at each other. I could only hope that Tahno could slip up one mor-

Tahno's laugh came out chocked up and really freaky scary. He then said with an over confident voice: "Oh you fucking moron you don't know who your messing with."

Thats when he slipped up. That's also when he moved forward with the knife. I was too slow. . .to stop the attack from hitting. . .me.

However, my adrenaline was pumping and my mind was set on stopping Tahno, so a minor stab in the stomach wasn't going to stop me. Everyone in the crowd gasped, Tahno's hand slipped from the knife and Bolin thankfully came after him punching him so hard in the face he spun and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Suddenly, Bolin came toward me and was yelling out somebodys name as I collasped to the ground finally realizing how stupid I was. Before I fell, a lot happened at once.

I saved Mako from getting stabbed, except I rememeber his amber eyes. They seemed far away, unfocused. I saw his figure backing up as my vision blurred. That's when I looked down and saw the wound was worse than I thought. Just my luck, I was stabbed in the same spot I was shot. . .

Although, all this happened in a matter of seconds, so did quick memories I never knew I had.

They moved past me like a slid show. I saw the night I was shot and then I saw the nights I spent in the hospital. They were painful memories that I remembered I didn't want. That was when Bolin's voice was closing in on me as my world plummeted to darkness.

* * *

I awoke in a bed. I felt a cool breeze pass me by quickly making me shiver violently. My eyes opened very slowly, seeing through my eyelids the bright light. I groaned as the light was too bright for my eyes and I instanteously placed my arms to shield my eyes, in the process causing major pain. I heard someone tell me to calm down. That voice. . .it sounded like. . .

"Dad?"

He stood there before me staring at me with a look of absolute concern. His eyes looked ever so blue and his tanned skin like mine full of color. His lips pulled into a smile.

"Korra, my daughter, you have finally awakened."

I tried to sit up but the needles and tubes are in my way. Completely forgetting why I was here inthe first place, my wound reminded me in a matter of seconds. The results occured. I move, I get a major headache, pain and blurred eye vision.

"Oh my Korra, always so stubborn. Just lay down let me speak."

"Dad, did the school contact you?"

There was a dead silence. The room felt colder and I only wish I could see what his reaction was.

"Or was it Niu?"

"Korra, it was neither. I knew, because I've moved on."


End file.
